Whiskey Gin
Call me Whiskey 'hic' Whiskey Gin 'hic'... Say is that a brew in your hand? Can I have some? It's for a good cause. No?..... Fine then be that way. History Kir Halan was born to a prominent Jaguar Tabaxi family in Osirian, and it was expected that he would one day become the new family head. He was betrothed to his childhood friend and love Airas Sosha. He was taught martial arts from a young age, with his cousin Renga Halam, and trained to have complete control of his body and mind, restraining himself from indulgences. One day while playing in the family gardens with Renga, they discovered Kir's mother, Raisha Halan, embracing a servant. They snuck away before they were seen, but Kir's world was shattered. He no longer knew if he was truly his father's son, or a bastard. He and Renga swore a blood oath to never share what they had seen, and confronted Raisha, ending the affair. From then on he treated his mother differently, never trusting her to keep her word, but keeping up appearances for his father's sake. Years passed, and Kir, Renga, and Airas grew. Kir's father died of a rare disease, leaving his uncle, Faras, as the family head. Faras wished for the leadership of the family to remain with Renga, and tried to find a way to remove Kir from the family line. While Kir and Renga were friends as children, as their personalities developed Kir became more disillusioned with the world, while Renga became obsessed with justice. Renga fell in love with Airas, and grew jealous of Kir, while Airas was concerned with Kir's growing depression. As the day of their wedding grew closer, Kir broke out of his melancholy and tried to reinvigorate his relationship with Airas, who gladly accepted his return to himself. Jealous Renga, who had been sowing seeds of doubt in Airas, broke his oath and told his father about Raisha's affair. Faras revealed the doubt about Kir's lineage to the Sosha family, and the engagement was broken. Kir tried to convince Airas to run away with him, but she refused. She would not bring shame to her family by marrying someone who might be a bastard. In a rage, Kir attacked Renga, easily beating him and almost killing him, before the rest of the family stopped him. A backlash of energy from the conflicting emotions and training broke the spiritual veins in his body, and Kir lost his Ki energy, and his martial path. Kir was banished from the family home, his mother committing suicide out of shame before she could be thrown out as well. Kir booked passage on a merchant ship, leaving his home city, and travelled the world for years, trying to find meaning for his life, and searching for a way to remove the hatred in his heart. He studied under masters around the world, trying to find a new martial line, that could take the anger and sorrow he had, and restore his power. In a cave in the wilderness, Kir found his new line. The tomb of Gin Sake, a drunken master, filled with thousands of bottles of alcohol, and the secret ways of a monk of excess. Kir took enough supplies to live there for 2 years, and sealed himself in the cave, practicing his technique and drinking. Now he has emerged, a changed cat, seeking, enemies to temper his claws, more booze, and revenge. To take his masters mantle, distance himself from the family that betrayed him, and hide from the woman who abandoned him, he now goes by Whiskey Gin. Appearance Whiskey Gin is a Jaguar Tabaxi, with dark purple black fur, glossy claws, grey eyes, and a long tail. He wears torn and stained monks robes, and always has a bottle of booze in his hands. Personality Drunk, happy, angry, prone to shifting emotions. He finds peace by losing himself to excess and exaggeration. Under it all is a deep sadness. Relations Airas- childhood friend, love, abandoned Whiskey Renga- cousin, best friend, betrayed Whiskey Faras- uncle, head of the Halan family, banished Whiskey Aspirations Whiskey Trivia & Miscellany Category:5e Player Characters